


Soulmates in Paradise

by maybeaslytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honestly this is ridiculous, Jimmy Buffett - Freeform, Soulmark AU, Soulmate AU, i would call it a crack fic but idk, this is a really weird one, why, yes i said jimmy buffett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Jaime and Brienne each get their soul marks at the age of 18. Their friends help them find each other. How is Jimmy Buffett involved?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Soulmates in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I was seeding lettuce in a greenhouse at work and came up with this idea and immediately laughed out loud at how ridiculous this is. I know Jimmy Buffett is a weird choice... really weird, but it just had to happen. Regular content coming soon.

The words showed up on Brienne’s arm quite suddenly. It was her 18th birthday and she was int he middle of soccer practice. She had just caught the ball in midair, preventing it from sweeping past her into the goal. Sansa, her best friend who had kicked the ball, noticed there was something on her arm. 

Brienne turned away from everyone and lifted her sleeve slightly to reveal her soul mark. “You don’t look like the typical Parrothead.” Confused, Brienne lowered her sleeve again and turned back around to an expectant Sansa. 

“Well?” Sansa asked, excitedly. Only Sansa knew it was Brienne’s 18th birthday, the day when people got their soul marks. Sansa had already gotten hers on her birthday the month before. And her words were much more normal than whatever was on Brienne’s arm. 

“It’s… we’ll talk later, ok?” Brienne answered as she threw the ball back towards Sansa. 

After practice, the girls flopped onto Brienne’s bed with a bowl of snacks between them. Brienne sighed and showed Sansa her mark. 

“Parrothead… I mean what does that even mean?” Brienne asked, slightly disappointed with her soul mark. While she never expected it to be something extraordinarily romantic, she still hoped it would be, well, comprehendible. 

Sansa inspected the mark and then shrugged, “Maybe it means you’re a really big fan of parrots? Like some kind of slang for a biologist that studies birds? A…” Sansa whipped out her phone to google the terminology, “… an ornithologist?” 

“Sans, you know I’m afraid of birds. Remember the time that pigeon attacked me? No way that’s happening.” 

Rolling her eyes, Sansa continued to scroll through her phone, “Ok, well let’s just look up the term itself then, shall we?” Brienne waited in silence for a few minutes as Sansa typed and scrolled. 

“Hmmm,” Sansa started, turned her phone so Brienne could see, “Apparently its the name of the fanbase for some singer named Jimmy Buffett.”

“Never heard of him,” Brienne mumbled. By the looks of him, Brienne could tell he wasn’t her style of artist. Usually she listened to rock, whether current or old. But this middle-aged man wore cargo shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a lei, and carried a guitar. 

Sansa’s voice was less judgmental as she shut her phone off, “I haven’t either, but you never know. Maybe you’ll like him. Promise me you’ll give the music a chance? Who knows, you may end up liking it. And regardless, obviously it has something to do with how you meet your soulmate.” With that, Sansa hopped off the bed and swung her bag over her back. “I’ll do some investigating and leave you to it.” 

At the door, Sansa paused and threw a small wrapped present towards Brienne, “Happy Birthday, B.” 

Brienne smiled and waved goodbye. After the door closed and she heard Sansa say goodbye to her father, Brienne unwrapped the gift. It was a simple, silver bracelet with three delicate charms on it; a wolf, a moon, and a sun- the symbols on both of their family crests. Underneath the bracelet was a note: ‘No matter who your soulmate is, I’ll always be your soul-friend.” 

…

When the words showed up on Jaime’s arm, he was... perplexed to say the least. The mark on his arm read, “You don’t look like a Buffett fan, yourself.” 

At first he read it as buffet, though misspelled, and tried to think up some scenario in which his soulmate would remark on his love of buffets. Yes, he did enjoy food, but he couldn’t even remember the last time he went to a buffet. 

It wasn’t until he was hanging out at his friend Bronn’s house, listening to music when he realized. He had glanced at the CD Bronn was playing and shot up from his spot on the couch. 

Bronn smirked and looked over at him, “Fan of Buffett?” 

Jaime looked from the CD case to Bronn again, “Um, not entirely. Just, uh…” Suddenly he couldn’t remember exactly what Bronn had said, more specifically what his phrasing was, “Wait, please tell me you’re not my soulmate.” 

Bronn laughed out loud, “No, afraid not. Why, Lannister, have a problem with a guy for a soulmate?” 

“No,” Jaime sighed, relieved, “I have a problem with having you for a soulmate.” 

Laughing again, Bronn threw up his hands, “Fair enough.” He eyed Jaime and continued, “So I’m guessing your soul mark has something to do with Jimmy Buffet.” In response, Jaime showed Bronn the mark on his arm. Bronn smirked, “Hm, must be.” 

“I’d never heard of him before.” Jaime stated. Which made sense, given the difference in his own music taste from Bronn’s. 

“Here,” Bronn popped the CD out of his player and into its case, handing it to Jaime, “I guess you’ll have to study up on his music before you meet your soulmate.” 

Jaime glared as Bronn continued smirking, though took the CD nonetheless. 

…

Brienne stopped the car and looked at Sansa instead of getting out. 

Sansa shook her head, matching Brienne with a glare of her own. “Don’t give me that look, Tarth. You know we need to do this.” 

“Do we really?” Brienne asked, her voice in a rare whine. 

“Out, now.” Sansa said, her voice taking on the same commanding tone that she’d heard Ned Stark use when speaking to his employees. Brienne sighed and they both got out of the car, Sansa looping her arm into Brienne’s elbow as they walked to the venue. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Brienne answered drily, “I meet my soulmate here and it turns out to actually be Jimmy Buffett.” 

Sansa laughed, “Highly unlikely. And, hey, if he is your soulmate, you’ll get to tour the world, live on an island somewhere.” 

“I lived on an island for my entire childhood,” Brienne countered. Over the last three years since she got her soul mark, Brienne had grown used to Buffet’s music. While it was hardly her favorite, she had to admit there was a certain nostalgic quality to it, and she frequently found herself reminiscing on her childhood by the water- something she had rarely done before. It used to hurt too much, remembering how sad her father was, how lonely she was- except when she was out on the ocean, sailing or swimming. 

Sansa continued rattling on. When she heard that Jimmy Buffett was coming to town for a concert, she bought two tickets before even telling Brienne. Before, Brienne would have told her to focus on finding her own soulmate and leave her be, but now that Sansa had met her’s- a personal trainer at her gym who’s nickname was the Hound- Sansa took it upon herself to help Brienne look for her soulmate at every opportunity. 

Once at the venue, Brienne scouted out the location. Most of the audience was what looked to be middle-aged white people from the suburbs. Not really anyone who she could imagine wanting to spend the rest of her life with. 

“I need a drink.” She told Sansa and led them over to the bar. Of course, the only drinks they sold were margaritas. How fitting. 

Brienne ordered her drink and one for Sansa and waited at the end of the bar. She looked around and noticed a man staring at her. He seemed just as out of place as her, though where she was plain, he was… utterly breathtaking. He was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than her, with golden hair and a muscular build. 

His lips turned up in a smirk and Brienne realized she had been staring right back at him. She looked away, blushing. Sansa caught her eye, raising an eyebrow at the exchange. 

“Oh, shut it,” Brienne answered, still blushing, “As if I could get anywhere with a man who looks like that.” 

Luckily, before Sansa could say anything, their drinks came out. Brienne took hers and immediately took a huge sip. As she did so, she noticed the man had approached them, stopping right next to her.

The margarita gave her a brain freeze, and Brienne set her cup down, turning back towards the bar, actively ignoring the man. 

She could still see his smirk out of the corner of her eye as he noted, “You don’t look like the typical Parrothead.” 

Without thinking, Brienne retorted, “You don’t look like a Buffett fan, yourself.” Then she stopped, realizing what he had said. Suddenly her arm felt like a lead weight as she tried not to look at the words there, reaffirm what she knew. He seemed to realize something at the same moment. 

“You just said…” the man trailed. 

“…And you…” Brienne responded. She sighed, “You really had to call me a Parrothead, huh? That’s the only reason I started listening to this music in the first place- because I knew it had to do with my mark.” 

“I could say the same to you!” the man answered, “And you just called me a Buffett fan- do you know that I learned a lot about buffets before I found out you were talking about a musician?” 

At that, Brienne laughed out loud, breaking the tension between the two. Brienne glanced back at Sansa, who was quietly sipping her margarita as she watched the exchange. 

“I’m Jaime,” the man said, holding a hand out to her. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Brienne took his hand, giving it a quick shake, “Brienne.” 

There was an awkward pause as the two didn’t know what to say next. Sansa cut in, “And I’m Sansa, Brienne’s roommate and best friend.” She took Jaime’s hand in a firm handshake. 

Jaime grinned, “Nice to meet you, Sansa. And you, Brienne.” His eyes lingered on Brienne, and for once it didn’t make Brienne uncomfortable. The way he looked at her… it made her feel seen. 

“This is Bronn,” Jaime said, gesturing behind him to a man who seemed to have wondered over. Jaime introduced the women to Bronn, adding with a grin, “Brienne is my soulmate.” 

Bronn laughed, but it wasn’t cruel as Brienne expected. Instead, Bronn slapped Jaime’s chest and said, “What did I tell you, man! I knew this concert was a good idea, aside fromt the obvious benefit of getting to hear 'Fins' and 'Tin Cup Challace' live.” 

Sansa smirked, knowing Bronn pushed Jaime there the same way she got Brienne there. “Bronn, why don’t we give these two a few minutes to get to know each other. We can scout out the venue and stuff.” When Bronn agreed, she turned to Brienne, “I’ll meet you at out seats in half an hour, okay?” 

Brienne nodded, knowing she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. But it didn’t bother her- for once, she was actually grateful for Sansa’s help. She did want to find out who her soulmate was. 

Once they left, Jaime asked her, “Would you like to walk around or sit down?” 

“We could walk,” Brienne shrugged, “As long as it’s not in the same direction as they just went- Sansa would probably start eavesdropping.” 

Jaime laughed, “She seems like a good friend.” They started walking off in the opposite direction. They were just close enough that every so often their hands would brush against each other. 

“The best,” Brienne answered, “We met in high school. I moved to her town my junior year. Then we both got into the same university and roomed together.” 

“Where are you from originally?” Jaime asked. 

“Tarth,” Brienne responded. 

“Islander,” Jaime chuckled, “I can see it more clearly now, why you like Buffett. Is 'One Particular Harbour' your favorite song?.” 

Brienne laughed quietly, shaking her head, “'Come Monday.' And I suppose it’s a tad nostalgic, but I honestly had never heard of him until I got my soul mark on my 18th birthday.” 

“It’s weird. How fate decided that, for some reason, we needed to meet through this odd choice in music. We only had this connection through the soul mark, but surely we could’ve met some other way.” The way Jaime’s brows furrowed made hime look more doubtful of the whole idea. He subconsciously moved away from her, another half a foot of distance between them. 

Brienne shrugged, “It’s strange. But fate works in mysterious ways.” 

“How can you be so sure of it all? That fate is correct?” Jaime asked. 

A twinge of hurt flared through Brienne, “I suppose this is a better revelation for me than for you.” 

This stopped Jaime in his tracks, “What?” 

“Well,” Brienne sighed, not wanting to have to say it aloud, “I’m…” she gestured to her body, “And you’re…” she waved a hand in his direction. She shrugged again, “There’s really no comparison is there.” 

“Oh, gods, no,” Jaime rushed towards her, closing the distance, his hands on her forearms, “It’s not that, trust me. I find you… well, quite extraordinary. Your eyes alone…” Jaime’s eyes glazed over for a moment, then he looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. Letting out a breath, he looked back up at her and continued, “I’ve just never seen it up close.”

“Seen what?” Brienne asked, confused. She could feel her pulse thrumming against his fingertips. 

“Soulmates.” Jaime answered. He let go of her hands and nodded for them to continue walking. 

Brienne waited a moment before asking, “So your parents weren’t…”

“No,” Jaime answered, clearing his throat. “My family, well, my father especially… they’ve always rejected the whole idea. They believed more in marrying for power, for wealth.” He then asked, “Were your parents soulmates?” 

“Yes,” Brienne said with a sad smile, “Unfortunately they didn’t have enough time together. My mum died when I was young. But I remember the way they were together. It just- they made sense, they fit together.” She shook her head, “I suppose that’s why I let Sansa drag me to things like this, because I know how good things can possibly be.” 

Jaime brushed his hand against hers, intentionally this time. Brienne looked over at him, “Why did you come here? If your family doesn’t believe in soul marks and soulmates?” 

“Aside from the fact that Jimmy Buffett’s music has grown on me and I would like to hear 'Schoolboy Heart' live,” Jaime laughed, “I suppose I hoped that there was more to life than what my family saw. That they were wrong.” 

Brienne’s answer was quiet, “I can’t promise that it’ll be everything that you hoped for, but I can tell you for certain that your family was wrong about that. There’s so much more to life.” 

Jaime stopped to look over at Brienne again. “I’m happy we met. I’m glad it’s you, Brienne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say. I hope this was at least entertaining.


End file.
